1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cap structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container cap wherein the same is arranged for the ease of manipulation of a cap relative to a beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Container caps per se are readily available for threaded inter-engagement with associated container structure. The prior art is typically of a similar dimensional relationship relative to the underlying cap structure, whereas the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a cap structure to include finger rings to enhance the removal and securement of the cap relative to the container. Examples of prior art cap members are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,842,158 to Reyes, Jr. and 4,380,304 to Anderson.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved container cap as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.